Prior art measurement sensors have been used for measuring parameters of both piping and geological systems. In piping systems, there is often a need to determine where potential problems exist prior to catastrophic failure. Prior art measurement sensors have been used in piping systems to monitor and inspect the conditions of piping systems, and to measure the parameters of and properties of fluids flow through such systems. There is also a need to monitor the flow of fluids, and the composition of such fluids in production and fluid treatment systems, which range from food processing plants and waste treatment facilities, to refineries and chemical plants. It is also desirable to measure other process parameters, such as the concentrations of chemicals and other elements used in processing and treatment operations.
In oil field exploration and production operations, measurement sensors and such devices have been used for determining the constituents of geological formations, including the types of fluids in such formations. Prior art measurement sensors have also been used for determining downhole well conditions. The measurement sensors have been packaged in well logging tools, some of which are included in drill strings, such as those known as Measurement While Drilling ("MWD") tools in which drill strings are used for both running the measurement sensors in to the wells and retrieving the sensors from the well. Other tools have been run downhole within wells and retrieved from wells on other conveyance means, such as wireline, slickline, coiled tubing and production tubing. Planar semiconductor devices and sensors of various types have been used in these types of prior art logging tools. Operations for running such tools into and later retrieval from wells often requires additional time for such operations. Such tools are subject to frequent failures, which often necessitate removal of the failed tools from within wells for replacement with operational logging tools, which requires the removal of the conveyance device, such as removal of the entire drill string, wireline, slickline or tubing.